


Haunted

by OldDVS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldDVS/pseuds/OldDVS
Summary: A drabble about Petunia getting ready for the holidays, post Harry.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this in 2006 or so. So it's way AU, of course.

Petunia was cleaning. It was part of her holiday ritual. Dudley off at university, and her husband just home from work and was upstairs changing. 

Of course, if Harry were still here he could be doing the rough and she could be starting the baking for Dudley. Without thinking, she opened the door to the cupboard and reared back. It was time to have hysterics, so she had them.

Upstairs, Vernon rolled his eyes. Haunted cupboard again? Daft bat. 

“Happy Christmas!” said Sirius, and went to haunt the fridge next. Come on, just think of Harry again. One more time….


End file.
